And she Fell into the Madness
by ima-panda-hear-me-roar
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Maka succumbing to madness. It was inspired by Z-Raid. Not very Romantic unless you count the-


**Hi there! It's a one shot I'm writing instead of updating my other stories! *shot*  
>I bet you want to kill me right now, huh? I HAVE EXPLANATIONS!<br>I have the URGE to write a Maka X Asura fanfic. Why? Because someone by the name of Z-Raid got me into it. CURSE YOU AND YOUR COMICS! Just… read it. Oh and, because I'm lazy, It's gonna be short. *shot***

**.::~{+}{+}{+}~::.**

Maka jumped out of the way of the scarves as they flew through the air, aimed at her. The ash blonde girl was in a very, _very _sticky situation as of now. She was currently inside of the Kishin's force field, where no one could get in or out, and all of her friends were passed out, including Soul.

Which meant she had no back-up, whatsoever, no weapon, and she was facing the Kishin. Alone. All. Alone. Okay, I think I've emphasized that enough.

As Maka slid across the ground she coughed, "Man… this sucks." She thought.

A distance away from her, the Kishin, Asura, pulled his scarves back and grinned, "Don't tell me you're giving up _already_. I was just starting to have fun."

Maka's eyes widened with fury, "I'll never lose to you! I'll never succumb to madness!" She yelled. "I'll kill you!" With that being said, she started running at full speed towards Asura.

The Kishin just grinned wider, if that was possible. "We'll see about that, little girl." As the meister approached him, he sent his scarves out at full speed, expecting her to dodge. She didn't. So, him being the almighty and powerful and completely bad-a** Kishin he is, he just used his scarves to pick her up.

"What are you doing?" Maka yelled, too tired to struggle (much).

"Simple. I'm about to kill you. Or, you can surrender to madness and I'll let you live. If I were you, I'd choose the latter." He replied.

"Like hell I would!" The young meister screamed.

Asura tsk-ed, "Temper, temper."

Maka glared at (the-Death-the-Kidd-copy-only-with-symmtrical-hair) man infront of her, "If I had a book, I would so Maka Chop you right now." She growled.

"Give into madness, little girl. Even if you escaped me alive, which is highly improbable, you would still fall victim to it. After watching everyone around fall first, of course. You and that Grigori soul of yours. Such a problem…"

"I told you! I won't succumb to madness willingly!"

Asura smirked, "So, I'll just have to use force." He said, leaning down to Maka's face, and pressing his lips to hers.

Maka's eyes widened, but before she could register what had just happened, she blacked out.

**Inside Maka's soul… or mind… or… let's just go with soul**

Maka's eyes snapped open to find herself in a room with balck walls a black floor. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling.

"So this is what the inside of a Grigori soul looks like." Maka spun around to see Asura leaning against a wall. "Pretty boring if you ask me."

Maka glared at him, "So now that we're inside of my soul, what do you plan on doing?"

The Kishin didn't look at her when he responded, "Simple, I plan to emit my madness wavelength directly into your soul."

Maka's glare intensified, she opened her mouth to speak but gasped as she felt a powerful wave length pound against her soul. She dropped to her knees as the room started to shake. The ash blond gasped, "What are you doing?" Maka's eyes widened as blood began to run down the walls.

"Ah, this is easier than just waiting for someone to be consumed by madness. I should've started doing this a long time ago." Asura said, not even batting an eye as the room started to fill with the thick red liquid.

Images flashed through Maka's mind as the blood surrounded her, soaking her clothes. Images of Soul, of Kidd, and everyone else she cared about. They were all consumed by the madness. Worst of all, in the images, it was her who was doing it. She saw herself in some of the flashing pictures, she was eating human souls. She always had been curious to what they would taste like…

"No!" She screamed. "I won't be consumed by this!"

Asura looked up and smirked, "Too late, little girl. You already have." And as soon as he said this, the meister noticed that the blood was already to her chin.

The red liquid went over Maka's head, and she found herself unable to breathe. She screamed again, but no noise came.

The images came quicker now, and Maka had the sudden urge to go make them reality.

Maka looked around her, nothing but black. No up, no down, no left , no right. She was just floating. She blinked in surprise when she realized she could breathe. And then the blackness disappeared, and she was looking into the eyes of the Kishin.

Maka felt no pain, no fear, no… anything. Except hunger. Hunger for souls, human souls.

She had succumbed to madness, and the new kishin found that she didn't really care.

**So she and Asura started making out, and lived happily ever after eating human souls together. YAYYYY!**

**:D REVIEWS MIGHT MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE A SEQUEL POSSIBLY.**

***shot***


End file.
